Zombie and Werewolf
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: Desde los eones se han contado miles de historias sobre Muertos Vivientes, Demonios del Inferno, Hombre Lobo y Vampiros que se han transmitido de generacion en generacion. ayumu aikawa un zombie que vive en japon se amigara con un nuevo vecino trayendo consigo risas esta amistad puede traer nuevos retospor que a pesar de su bondad su vecino oculta algo muy oscuro y siniestro


_Muy buenas gente aqui les traigo un nuevo fic de kore wa zombie desuka? Es uno de los primeros fics que hago de sobre este anime pero me gusta asi que aqui lo tienen_

_**Prologo  
**_

_**Una nueva vida**_

caminaba por las calles de japón mientras me dirigía a mi nueva casa, soy Zero, Warick Inasus Zero soy un estudiante de intercambio que vino desde latinoamérica a estudiar en japón, soy moreno, pelo largo negro igual que mis ojos y mido 1.87 siempre fue mi sueño estudiar en japón soy la envidia de mis amigos y llegue aquí gracias a mi informe y mi exposición sobre la historia y la arqueología de la mierda de país donde vivía aunque la historia de mi país es solo política, política, política, golpes de estados, política, guerra federal y mas política en total nada interesante solo el pueblo peleando por quien dormía en la litera de arriba, pero ahora estoy en japón donde la historia es mejor y mas interesante, espero que en mi primer dia de estar qui no vea nada rar...

en ese momento paso un chico volando por los aires desnudo completamente frente a mis ojos, el chico me miro, antes de caer en la casa de mas adelante-_...solo hay una explicación lógica para esto, japoneses, tenia que escoger japón por que no fui con los negros de Vanuatu o con los Gringos Virgos_-seguí caminando con esperanza de que el chico no me viera y llegara a mi residencia sin tener contra tiempos, pero el destino me la jugo mala por que en la casa donde cayo aquel chico al lado estaba la mía

-_dios por que me odia tanto?_-camino rápido y llego a mi residencia miro a donde estaba el chico, este se levanta y entra en la casa donde había caído murmurando algo pero no logro entenderle- _Wata.._-entro a la residencia y quedo tonto por unos minutos, ahora soy vecino de ese chico pero total me chupa un huevo-_daré un recorrido por la casa-_hay dos pisos-abro una de las puertas a la derecha-_una sala-_

entro en la sala y abro la puerta que esta a izquierda-_una cocina, que bonito_-vuelvo al pasillo y abro en una puerta al fondo al lado de la escalera-_aquí esta la lavandería, ok_- abro la puerta de la derecha del pasillo-_una sala de recreación, aquí pondré la biblioteca y mi mesa de dibujo, ahora iré al segundo piso_-

subo la escalera rápidamente y me encuentro con un pasillo no tan largo con 2 puertas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, entre en la de la derecha y era mi habitación una cama sencilla a la derecha un clóset a la izquierda y una mesita de noche- _ummm esta bien_-salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la puerta de la izquierda, la abro y el cuarto esta oscuro totalmente

-_esto esta mas oscuro que un negro de por mi calle_-me guio hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo enciendo-m_aldita sea_-la habitación era una gran biblioteca llena de libros, un piano y una armario aparentemente vació- _wow quien habrá dejado esto aquí?_-cierro la puerta, el timbre suena y bajo la escaleras, abro la puerta y hay un hombre con traje con 3 maletas en el suelo-a_quí esta su equipaje señor zero_- el hombre hace una reverencia y se devuelve a una camioneta blanca y arranca

-_al fin las traen_-agarro una de las maletas y miro a la casa del al lado, el chico estaba regando las plantas por un momento cruzamos miradas sin decir nada-_bonito clima no?_-me dice el chico-_si es un bonito dia_-seguimos mirándonos sin decir nada-_eres nuevo verdad?, soy ayumu_- dijo ayumu rompiendo el hielo, era pálido, un poco mas bajo que yo, ojos color marrón oscuro y cabello gris casi tirando para blanco iba vestido con una camisa blanca y jeans- _soy zero, soy nuevo aquí y apenas me estoy mudando_-le dije tomando una de las maletas increíblemente pesada como si cargara a una persona adentro

-_te puedo ayudar con eso?_-dijo ayumu saliendo de su casa y entrando en la mía para agarrar una de las maletas y levantarla-g_racias pero esto no te quitara tiempo?_-le dije levantando la maleta que llevaba en la mano sin problema, ayumu agarro la tercera maleta y entramos a la casa-_dejemos la en la sala_-abro la puerta de la sala que estaba vacía y dejamos las maletas hay

-_wow se ve que apenas vas llegando aquí_-dijo ayumu mirando la sala totalmente vacía solo con las maletas-_ sep, pero eso no me preocupa ahora, me preocupa es no morir de hambre_-le digo rascándome la nuca, me siento en el piso y abro una de las maletas- _emmmm bueno ya que eres nuevo te interesaría comer en mi casa?_-miro a ayumu un momento-s_olo si tu quieres no te estoy obligando-_dijo ayumu un poco nervioso- j_um si tu invitas_-me levanto y dejo las maletas en la sala-q_ue esperas tengo hambre y ya va a oscurece_-le digo tocándole el hombro, ayumu sonríe

salimos dela casa, cierro la puerta con llave y vemos hacia la casa de ayumu que no es tan lejos, al llegar a la puerta entramos a la casa y noto un ambiente muy confortable y familiar, la casa se ve muy bien-_pasa a la sala voy a preparar la comida_-me dice ayumu con un poco de nerviosismo- _ok gracias_-entro a la sala y me encuentro a 3 chicas alrededor de una mesa tomando té, ya entiendo por que ayumu estaba haci, espero que no me pregunten nada extraño-_buenas noches_-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y las 3 chicas me miraron por un momento

camine hasta un espacio vació en la mesa y me senté aun sin acostumbrarme a sentarme en el suelo- _yuu, seraphim, haruna el es zero nuestro nuevo vecino lo invite a comer_-dijo ayumu entrando en la sala-_es otro de tus pervertidos amigos?_-dijo una de las que estaba sentada en la mesa su nombre era seraphim-_ no soy un pervertido, prefiero el termino anormal_-le respondí a seraphim soy un poco pervertido solo un pooooco, algunas veces si soy bastante pervertido pero nunca me eh sobrepasado

-_ayumu cuando va a esta la comida lista? tengo hambreeee_- dijo haruna casi tirando la mesa-_ya voy, ya voy_-dijo ayumu dirijiendose a la cocina y dejándome solo con las 3 mujeres, suelto un par de risas y me acomodo un poco-_que es tan gracioso?_-dijo o mas bien escribió en una libreta la chica de pelo plateado era muy bonita tengo que aceptarlo su nombre era yuu si mal no recuerdo-_solo me causa gracia que ayumu vive con 3 hermosas mujeres en una casa y que lo tenga como un perro ademas de que siento un poco de envidia_-digo antes de soltar otro par de risas, seraphim se sonrojo un poco y haruna se sonrojo totalmente mientras yuu se mantenía fría

-_hermosas mujeres? creí que no eras un pervertido?_-dijo haruna sonrojada totalmente y muy avergonzada, suelto otro par de risas y sonrió como si estuviera entre amigos-_no lo dije de una forma pervertida, solo quería darles un halago para romper el hielo sin sonar como alguien desesperado_-vuelvo a soltar otro par de risas y me estiro un poco-_aunque debo aceptarlo si yo fuera ayumu, le daría gracias a deus por no estar solo todos los días_- digo tomando una taza, sirviéndome un poco de té y dándole un sorbo el cual estaba muy bueno

haruna seraphim desviaron la mirada y yuu se quedo mirándome- _eres una persona rara lo sabias?_-escribió yuu, tome otro sorbo de té y sonreí un poco-s_i me lo han dicho mucho, la normalidad me asquea, ser normal para mi es ser monótono repetitivo y aburrido ademas de seguir a las demás personas como un autómata, las personas raras somos especiales por que no seguimos los ideales de los demás, seguimos nuestros propios ideales, buscamos la felicidad para los que nos rodea y para nosotros mismo ademas de ponernos enfrente de una persona para recibir un golpe por el, esa es mi ideología_-dije totalmente inspirado en mis palabras-a_demas ninguno de los que esta aquí es muy normal que digamo_s-las 2 chicas me miraron con un poco de sorpresa por mi respuesta

-_aquí esta la comida_-dijo ayumu poniendo los platos en la mesa y la comida, le di una mirada y se veía bueno, tome unos palillos y intente aprender usarlos sin mucho éxito por que o se me cai la comida o los palillos salían volando- _zero te ayudo_-dijo ayumu ayudándome con los palillos, o mas bien haciendo brujería ya que los palillos ni volaron ni se caía mi comida-_gracias estaba apunto quedarme sin comer_-digo soltando una sonrisa- _bueno para eso eres mi invitado _

la cena transcurrió muy calmada y silenciosa algo que es un poco incomodo-_oye ayumu_- le llamo la atención el cual me mira-_que pasa?_-dice ayumu mirándome_-tenia una pregunta, te gustan los hombres?_-le pregunto haciendo que se avergonzara y se ahogara con su propia saliva-que!?-dijo ayumu exaltado, haruna soltó una carcajada mientras yo intentaba no reírme-_es que te vi cara de que trabajabas para la otra acera y que te gustaba el trencito-_le digo soltando junto con haruna una carcajada-_OÍ! pero por que sospechas eso?_-pregunto ayumu aun avergonzado-_tal vez por que te travistes_-dijo seraphim, mientras ayumu quería que lo tragara la tierra y haruna y yo soltábamos una carcajada haciendo que casi me caiga de espaldas

-_nonononononono ay! ayumu no te excuses solo tienes que decirlo yo no soy xenófobo, yo aceptare tu homosexualidad_-le digo soltando otra carcajada-_QUE NO SOY GAY!_-grito ayumu avergonzado, así transcurrió la cena entre carcajadas y joder a ayumu, me amigue con haruna aunque seraphim aun no confía en mi, a yuu le agrade un poco y ayumu bueno a el le cai bien pero creo que se va a vengar por lo que dije-_gracias por invitarme a cenar ayumu_- le digo a ayumu levantan dome de la mesa y haciendo un reverencia-y mucho gusto en conocerlas señorita-di otra reverencia hacia las chicas-_y antes de retirarme, ayumu la vida es como el poker, tienes que tener una buena pareja y si no, mejor sera tener una buena mano, en tu caso yo me buscaría a un negro que tenga una buena mano_-le digo a ayumu, el cual se volvió a avergonzar pero esta vez hice reír un poco a seraphim

-_bien yo me largo_-camino haci la puerta y salgo de la casa, camino un par de metros, entro en mi casa y cierro la puerta- _karitotitotin_- empiezo a tararear, camino hacia la sala abro la puerta y agarro una de las maletas- ok aquí esta-me llevo la maleta y voy hasta el segundo piso, llego a mi habitación y entro en ella-_bueno yo dejo esto aquí_-tiro la maleta cerca de la cama y camino hacia la ventana-al fin te encuentro eucliwood hellscythe-dijo zero frente a su ventana mientras su ojos se tornaban completamente rojo sangre.

**_fin del prologo_**

**_bueno gente hasta aqui este capitulo espero que les guste y dejen su rewiev en las cosas que quieren que ponga o mejore un abrazo y me robare su KFC mientras duermen_**


End file.
